Ami's Run in With a New Universe
by MoonshadeDeath
Summary: Ami ends up in the Yu-Yu-Hakusho world. A romantic intrest towards Kurama develops. Kind of vague and cutesy.
1. Chapter 1

'Where am I?' thought Ami.

She couldn't remember much. She had been at school working in the science lab, then an explosion errupted at her station, and now she was in a bed in a room that didn't belong to her family or friends. She wasn't even sure if she was still in her universe.

"Oh, you're awake!"

"Where am I?"

"You're in my room. I found you. You kind of just appeared in my school's science lab out of nowhere,"

"Oh, what is your name?"

"I have many names, but you may call me Kurama, I have a feeling that that will be the name you will need to use,"

"What universe is this?"

"I don't really know,"

"Oh,"

Ami was now trying to roll over so she could see what Kurama looked like. Her efforts were in vain, her physical strength too weak to do anything.

"Stop that, you'll hurt yourself,"

"But,"

"Shhh. Get some rest. Oh! I almost forgot, what is your name?"

"Ami,"

"Okay, now sleep,"

As Ami drifted off, Kurama was left to think to himself.

'Where did she come from? How did she get here? Why do I sense an energy so powerful coming from her?'

"You sense powers?"

Kurama turned around, startled by the fact that she had heard his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, you were thinking aloud,"

"Oh, Yes I sense powers. Why does it matter if I do?"

"It just does,"

The two paused a moment to stare into each other's eyes. Neither was willing to explain anything completly, yet both wanted to disclose everything to the other. The chemistry was instant and strong. But it was not the chemistry the two geniuses were good at.

Ami awoke the next morning to the smell of waffles and the sound of birds outside the window roosting on the trees. Now that she could finally see the room, she was impressed. The walls were covered in books, and there were several that she recognized. On the other side of the room were some clothes obivously for her, they were blue and part of it was a skirt with a turtleneck top. As she made her attempt to get out of bed, Kurama came in. And just in time to see her collaspe the second she put all her weight on her feet.

"Oh, are you alright?"

"Yes,"

"Here, sit down, I'll help you,"

She sat down, and he brought the clothes to her. Then , he attempted to help her dress. She was willing, but something crashed through the window, something known as a giant monster with seven arms and six eyes ridden by a guy with a giant sword.

"Hand over the girl! Hand over the Sailor Scout!"

Well, the fight wasn't much. Kurama destroyed the creature, and the guy fled. Apparently creatures are pretty important as far as power is concerned.

"Ami,"

"Yes?"

"What is a Sailor Scout?"

"What I am. Where did you get your powers?"

"First explain the Sailor Scout thing to me. I will then explain my powers,"

"O-Okay... Mercury Power Make-Up!"

Then in a flash of light she transformed.

"A Sailor Scout is a member of a team lead by Sailor Moon - the princess. I am Sailor Mercury. I have the powers of ice,"

"Okay then. I get my powers from plants, and I have always had them. Could your powers be harnessed for destruction?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure. Why?"

"Even if you're not sure, I'm going to take that as a yes. We need to get you out of here,"

"Why?"

"We know so little, escape may be detrimental to further survival. I also think that we won't find any answers here,"

"Answers, yes that sounds good. Where, might I ask, are we going?"

"I don't know... Transform back, we should leave this afternoon,"

Ami did as she was told, and began nursing her wounds while Kurama prepared everything they would need for their trip. When they were ready they set out. Kurama had to half-carry Ami, but they made it to the next town where they got a room at a motel. Despite Kurama's requests, the room had only one bed.

Kurama told Ami he'd be fine sleeping on the floor, but she insisted they share a bed. Well, this didn't bode well for Kurama. He was very attracted to Ami. Like a fox in heat. About five minutes after he THOUGHT she was asleep, he developed an erection that was rathere uncomfortable. Unfortunatly, he had no inconspicuos way to get red of it without waking Ami. Little did he know, she was already awake.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"You're awake?"

"Yes, I never fell asleep,"

"Oh... I'm fine,"

"Are you sure?"

"Why, what do you know?"

"More than you think I do,"

With that, she leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. As she pulled away, he took her face in his hands and gazed into her gorgeous blue eyes before placing a kiss on her lips.

"Sleep now Ami. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow,"

"Okay,"

Then she fell asleep. Kurama followed suit shortly. The next morning they left and began wandering through the woods on their way to nowhere.

"Kurama,"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know, and now - I hate to tell you this - but we are lost,"

"Oh..."

It had been five days now, and their food would have run out, if not for Kurama's plant powers. Ami was starting to fall for the ruby-haired beauty, but did he love her? I'm going to say yes, otherwise, he wouldn't have been so concerned. As much as he wanted to return her her own universe, he wanted to keep her there with him. Then the second attack came. This time the guy was riding a winged unicorn, and this time Kurama was too weak to defeat him. The guy took Ami!

OH THE HORROR!! But we are forgetting, the two secretive lovebirds were genisuses! Kurama had a plan, but he was going to need a map. Being lost is never good. Ami had a plan, but she needed her transformation wand that she had given to Kurama for safekeeping.

The next day Ami awoke in chains attached to some wires. The room she was in was all metal and technology, something that would have impressed her if not for the pain of something being torn from her soul.

'Damn, Kurama was right. They do need to extract my power. But what power do I have when I'm not in Sailor Mercury form?'

Well, she might not have known what powers she had, but Kurama did. All he could think about was how he had to get to her, how he had to rescue his angel and her powers of interuniverse transportation. That explosion was triggered, neither by magic, nor demon, nor Sailor Scout, but by Ami's want of love. Now, why it took him nearly a week to figure this out, I'll never know...

Meanwhile, back at the power place Ami heard a crash and a shatter of machinary as Kurama flew through the wall. After he had her realeased, they heard a voice.

"I see you came back for your princess,"

"Yes, I did,"

"I see that you two love each other very much,"

'Kurama doesn't love me...'

"Yes he does little scout,"

"Get out of my thoughts!"

Just then, her desire to defeat this evil guy brought her her newest form, a kyuubi princess. The power emmitting from Kurama's aura was overwhelming. Mercury fired off some Aqua Rhaspodies, and froze the guy as Kurama sentenced him to slow death on the noose of Rose Whip. Together they disassembled the machines. Then they split.

"Well, now that he's gone, how do I get home?"

"Will yourself there,"

"How?"

"The same way you got here, thinking abot love,"

"O-Okay..."

She envisioned playing chess with Michiru, watching Haruka ride dirtbikes, and everyone surrounding her like the sisters they were, and it worked. Well, almost. Kurama was left alone. Little did he know, his newfound lover missed him unbearably.

"Well?"

"Oh, Mako,"

"What happened? Ever since you got back from that weird place, you've been a total space case,"

"It's nothing, I just miss Kurama..."

"Oh? Who is this Kurama?"

"Just the most perfect man in the world..."

Meanwhile...

"Kurama?"

"Yes Yusuke?"

"The guys and I couldn't help noticing you're current obsession with traveling to a universe we have never heard of, so tell me, What's wrong with you?"

"I just - I just - I miss her..."

"Her?"

"Ami,"

"Well, get her out of your head, you'll probably never see her again,"

"I know... But still..."

The months slipped by in both places, neither able to forget the other that stole their heart. Then, it happened. The suprise.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ami!" called the team in unison, "Come with us! We have a suprise for you!"

"Okay..."

"Hey Kurama!"

"Hnn?"

"Who are ya? Hiei?"

"No, Kuwabara, I just-"

"Don't bother, just come with me!"

"Fine, if you'll shut up,"

They met up with the rest of the team. And disappeared in a bright flash of light. The same one as the Scouts. Ironic isn't it? Both teams arrived, much to the suprise of the two respective geniuses in an area lit by only some beautiful northern-lights, or at least something similar.

"Well..."

"What is it Rei?"

"Look!"

"KURAMA!"

Ami screamed and ran into his arms. He embraced her tightly as his team made gagging noises and hers simply stared in awe at the couple.

"Enough of the cutesy,"

"I don't know who you think you are talking to Ami like that-"

"I think I'm Yusuke!"

"STOP IT!" screamed the two lovebirds in unison.

"Hey guys?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you do this for Ami and I?"

"Well-"

"No Kuwabara, he wants an answer in Japanese, not moron,"

"Fine! If you're so smart you do it Hiei!"

"I will!"

"No, I will, we noticed that Ami was acting weird, so we looked at her notes and figured it out. Thanks to Michiru and Haruka, we were able to fix this up, hopefully so she would begin acting normally,"

"Yeah, and Kurama had the same notes. Koenma let us speak with the girls. Now stop that, we need to get home!"

"But..."

"Don't worry Ami,"

"We'll meet again, our notes were obviously accurate. I'll miss you..."

"As will I Kurama, as will I,"

And the two went their seperate ways. Never to meet again, at least until they figured out how to transport themselves to this strange place on weekends to do god knows what. But, that's another story. Go ask Hiei, or maybe Mako. They'll tell you.


End file.
